english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010)
G.I. Joe: Renegades is an American animated television series based on the G.I. Joe toy franchise. The series aired on Hub Network from November 26, 2010 to July 23, 2011. Starring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *Jason Marsden as Conrad Hauser/Duke *Kevin Michael Richardson as Marvin Hinton/Roadblock *Matthew Yang King as Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat *Natalia Cigliuti as Shana O'Hara/Scarlett 'Secondary Cast' *Charlie Adler as Adam DeCobray/Cobra Commander *Charlie Schlatter as Dr. Brian Bender/Mindbender *Johnny Messner as Dashiell Faireborn/Flint *Nika Futterman as Alison Hart-Burnett/Lady Jaye *Tatyana Yassukovich as Anastasia Cisarovna/Baroness 'Minor Cast' *Alejandra Reynoso as Elena Schnurr (ep19) *Andre Sogliuzzo as Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd, Store Manager (ep3) *Andrew Kishino as Custodian (ep22), Frostbite (ep15), Lead Trooper (ep22), Sgt. Wilkinson/Stalker (ep7), Storm Shadow/Tomisaburo Arashikage, Tormod Skoog (ep7) *B.J. Ward as Connie Hauser (ep6) *Brian Bloom as Dispatcher Voice (ep14), Inventor (ep14), Zartan *Carlos Alazraqui as Captain (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Hector Delgado/Shipwreck (ep16) *Charlie Adler as Buzzer (ep9), Cobra Guard (ep14), Cobra Trooper#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep20), Jumpmaster (ep1), Monkeywrench (ep9), Swami Vipra (ep13), Troopers (ep6) *Charlie Schlatter as Guard (ep18), Security Chief (ep1), Victor Sikorski/Lift-Ticket (ep20), William Hardy/Wild Bill (ep14) *Clancy Brown as James McCullen/Destro, Truman (ep8), Whistleblower (ep11) *Corey Burton as Christopher Lavigne/Law (ep10), Crippled Con (ep10), Granger (ep10) *Danica McKellar as Sister Leia/Woman (ep13) *Daniel Dae Kim as Teddy Lee (ep21) *Danny Cooksey as Snake Eyes *David Kaye as Professor Patrick O'Hara *Eddie Mata as Ralph Pulaski/Steeler (ep8) *Fred Willard as Mayor Lockridge (ep12) *Greg Ellis as Alvin Kibbey/Breaker, Cobra Ops Supervisor (ep3), Dr. Sharma (ep11) *Ja'net Dubois as Grandma Hinton (ep23) *James Arnold Taylor as Matty (ep9), Russell Clemens (ep9), Sheriff (ep9) *Jason Marsden as Cobra Trooper#2 (ep1), Guard#1 (ep10), Intel Agent (ep10), Mitchell (ep2), Ripper (ep9) *Jennifer Hale as Wendy (ep9) *Jerry O'Connell as Gabriel Kelly/Barbecue (ep12) *Jessie Usher as Ray (ep21) *Jim Meskimen as News Reporter (ep2), Norton (ep2), S.W.A.T. M.P. (ep2) *Keith Ferguson as Heavy Duty/Hershel Dalton (ep23) *Keith Szarabajka as Con#1 (ep10), P.A. Voice (ep10), Warden (ep10) *Keone Young as Hard Master/Arata *Kevin Michael Richardson as Announcer (ep6), Cobra Security Trooper (ep1), Commentator (ep21), Computer Voice, Crowd Member#1 (ep12), Franz (ep13), Guard#1 (ep13), Major Hidalgo (ep1), Mechanic (ep10), Moon (ep16), News Anchor (ep11), Preacher David (ep23), Prison Guard (ep14), Road Pig (ep9), Sailor (ep16) *Khary Payton as Guard#1 (ep20), Lead Trooper (ep1), Wallace Weems/Ripcord *Kim Mai Guest as Jinx/Kim Arashikage *Liam O'Brien as Captain Anatoly Krimov/Red Star (ep18), German CEO (ep18) *Matthew Yang King as Clerk (ep14), Cobra Guard (ep26), Cobra Pilot (ep7), Cobra Trooper#3 (ep1), Country Clerk (ep10), Guard#1 (ep16), MP-2 (ep7), Operations Tech (ep24), Pilot (ep19), Technician (ep10), Torch (ep9) *Michael Bell as Delivery Man (ep6), Guard (ep6), Max Hauser (ep6) *Michael Emerson as Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom (ep19) *Nika Futterman as Female Reporter (ep1), Intercom Voice (ep8), Sheriff's Clerk (ep10), TV Reporter (ep7) *Nolan North as Harlan Moore/Snow Job (ep15) *Peter MacNicol as Firefly (ep12) *Phil LaMarr as Dr. Greer/Doc (ep8), Preacher/Scrap-Iron (ep8) *Scott Menville as Vincent Hauser (ep6) *Stephen Stanton as Tomax, Xamot *Sterling Ardrey as Reggie (ep21) *Tatyana Yassukovich as Receptionist (ep1) *Travis Willingham as Cop#1 (ep10), Gate Guard (ep10), Sully (ep10) *Troy Baker as Dr. Kurt Schnurr/Airtight (ep19) *and Lee Majors as General Abernathy Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons